Timelines
by TootsieThecat
Summary: !age/swap! Dan and Phil connected in strange ways. Growing up was a lot easier. Twenty-three year old Dan igets ar too jealous, and seventeen year old Phil needs to stand up for himself. A timeline-based story


**Warning: Abusive relationship, pre and post sex, mentions of cutting (No actual cutting involved), violence, an over-protective boyfriend, and way too much fluff.  
(This story is going to be much much happier than I don't believe you! I promise!)**

Epilouge: 

Dan discovered Phil at twenty years old. He was bored, tired, and pissed at his job one day when he stumbled across that website everyone was talking about called YouTube. He ended up on a ton of different channels, only half impressed with them all.  
Then the blue-eyed one came.  
His videos weren't that great, his audio was slightly off and his camera was fuzzy, but Dan thought he was exceptionally cute, and liked listening to him talk.  
 _(This is where we started, with me at the bottom, and you dragging me up.)_

A couple of weeks later Dan had gotten a reply from Phil on Twitter. He had no idea why his heart raced so violently in his chest. No idea why he was getting so excited by some pixels on his screen. Yet, there he was. Lying in bed with a stupid cheeky grin on his face.

It wasn't long before more tweets had started popping up. Dan wouldn't even reply to Phil that often, yet seemed to get replies more than deemed usual.  
It was even weirder when Dan got a notification that Phil was following him.  
Dan considered himself a pretty normal, pretty boring guy. No one really noticed him, except sometimes in public girls would approach him. Other than that, he was just an ordinary Joe.  
So why, would _the amazingphil,_ be following someone like, ordinary Dan? It didn't make any sense to him.  
Then he got that silly DM.  
' _Hey! I really like talking to you on here! You're really funny! :P'  
To: danisnotonfire  
From: amazingphil_

Dan stared at the message a long while.  
Him?  
Funny?  
Bewildered and excited, Dan typed back;  
 _'thank you i love your videos.'  
_ And then ended up having an hour long chat with Amazingphil.

Chapter one: 

The train ride was too long and too boring for someone with as much anticipation as Dan Howell had right now. He was about to meet his favorite YouTuber, his best friend, and his secret crush all at the same time. How the hell did this happen?!  
Over and over Dan replayed the scene in his head.  
 _"I really want to meet you. When do you have a weekend off?"  
"Wait, what? You want to meet me?"  
"Yeah! You're my best friend, of course I want to meet you stupid!"  
_Phil's blue eyes shone throught the screen truthfully, and Dan could tell he was being completely serious.  
 _Best friend._ Dan remembered envying people who had the priviledge of using that term. Now he could use it as well.  
After a long trainride, and dragging a half-empty suitcase through the busy train station, he finally saw Phil.  
Dan coulnd't quite explain it, but he felt a little nudge. It was beyond the butterflies and tiny bit of nasuea he was experiencing. Just a little nudge in his chest when his eyes locked unto the tall, skinny ebony-haired boy standing in the middle of a crowd. He looked like he was off in his own world, standing inconvienently between hustling and bustling people, while he remained unmoving.  
Dan stopped and stared in awe. Phil was about three inches shorter than him, and he looked young. He'd always looked young through the computer screen, but it was weird. Dan didn't know what he had been expecting, but now he saw Phil Lester, the boy who was still in highschool(college if UK).  
Finally, Phil turned his head and their eyes locked. And that little nudge turned into a fiery shove, panging against his chest and quickening his breath. Phil smiled at Dan widely and waved.  
"Hey!"  
 _(Some days I remember how excited you were, and how happy I was. I remember the little grin on your face and the light in your eyes.)  
_ Phil ran up to Dan and immediately threw his arms around his neck. Dan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, and the fiery show became a piping-hot canonball.  
"Hello Dan." Phil said quietly into Dan's neck. Dan could feel his breathing.  
"Hi, Phil."

 **-Tootsie**


End file.
